Today, it is commonplace for conferences to be held in virtual settings via computers, rather than in person. Web conferencing allows people from anywhere on the globe where they have a network connection to communicate with one another, share information and ideas, and collaborate on projects and documents. It is important for these conferences to run smoothly without interruption or system failures such that the time of participants is not wasted. Technical issues with web conferencing systems decrease productivity and cause effort to be wasted on trying to resolve the issue instead of being able to focus on the task for which the web conference was intended. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in web conferencing technology.